ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Yuechan/Relationships
Yun Che Yun Che is her lover and the only man that she has ever had feelings for, despite having numerous suitors in her life. He was able to break through her Frozen Heart Arts and she fell in love with him. They first meet when she got poisoned and needed a Devil’s Flaming Blood Crystal, but Yun Che bought the last one so she asks him if she can buy it from him, but she finds out from Yun Che that the crystal wouldn't be enough to cure her of the poison. She ends up making a deal with him that if he cures her that he gets to make 3 requests of her and one is that 3 months later she has to protect him. In the process of curing the poison, she is intrigued by Yun Che; he has great medial skill, he has phoenix flame, and his ability to dispel poison is amazing. She felt he was mysterious and unusual. Her relationship with Yun Che slowly improved during the period of time that she protected him. Yun Che would find opportunities to praise her kindness and beauty, which softened her heart. The relationship changed greatly when she became crippled after executing a forbidden art against Flood Dragons. At first she wanted to die but Yun Che was determined to protect her and have her live. Yun Che dragged her into the Dragon God Trials against her wishes. During their life of death struggle in the Dragon God Trials, she constantly told him to let her die but Yun Che refused and held her in one arm while fighting with his sword in the other. She despised all men in general and did not want Yun Che to protect her. Yun Che argued that even the most powerful woman needs to rely on a man and that if a women does not have a man, she is still a failed woman. Over a period of 5 months, she gradually accepted Yun Che and even become accustomed to being held by him. They finally became lovers after Yun Che revived her profound strength using his virgin dragon seed. However, Chu Yuechan had never experienced the feelings of attraction or love towards a man and she did not know how to handle her feelings that directly went against her Frozen Cloud Asgard training. She immediately ran away after they first slept together. When they later met, she tried to deny her feelings for Yun Che and act cold and indifferent in front of him. It took Yun Che "death" after falling into the Heaven’s Might Soul Suppressing Formation for Chu Yuechan to accept her feelings for Yun Che and that he was her man. After this event, she would defend their relationship and protect the child she conceived with Yun Che. Yun Wuxin For her deep love with Yun Che, when she heard the news that he was dead and the child in her womb was his last offspring, she decided to protect the child with all she had. Chu Yuechan deeply values Yun Wuxin, ever since she was born, Yun Wuxin was under the care of Chu Yuechan alone in the Phoenix Clan. Chu Yuechan and Yun Che meet again and Yuechan introduces him to his daughter, finally letting her meet with her father, and told her that he was searching for them all along. Chu Yueli Chu Yueli is Chu Yuechan´s younger sister. They grew up together and joined Frozen Cloud Asgard. They have a good relationship and understand each other very well. Gong Yuxian Gong Yuxian is Chu Yuechan´s master. She was the one that raised and nurtured Chu Yuechan. Chu Yuechan was her most talented disciple. Xia Qingyue Xia Qingyue is the disciple of Chu Yueli. Chu Yuechan has a good relationship with Xia Qingyue and holds her in high regard. She praises Xia Qingyue as having unparalleled talent and comprehension ability, far superior to Ling Yun. Category:Relationships